jangan ganggu istri saya!
by hydnia
Summary: Di benteng ada pedang baru, Houchou namanya. "Namaku Houchou Toushirou, aku suka permen dan wanita bersuami!" Mikazuki Munechika merapatkan pinggang pada Yamanbagiri Kunihiro. Mikanba. Houchounba.


"Namaku Houchou Toushirou, aku suka permen dan wanita bersuami!"

Mikazuki Munechika merapatkan pinggang pada Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, menjaganya dari kungkung si pedang baru yang diambil dari Kastil Osaka. Wujud pedangnya adalah sebilah _tantou_ yang mungil dan tidak berbahaya. Wujud manusianya adalah seorang anak kecil yang tampak tidak berdaya.

Tapi, tatapan mata dan senyumnya menyaringkan sinyal merah, Mikazuki tidak peduli wajahnya didorong-dorong oleh tangan si duplikat yang mukanya merona semerah apel. Yamanbagiri harus diamankan.

* * *

jangan ganggu istri saya!

Touken Ranbu milik DMM dan nitroplus

Mengandung BL dan ke-ooc-an parah. Mikanba dan Houchounba.

* * *

Yamanbagiri sama sekali tidak punya aura seorang ibu. Bila dibandingkan dengan Horikawa, bungsu Kunihiro itu jauh lebih berbakat daripadanya dalam urusan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Apalagi, Horikawa senang menempeli Izuminokami sampai tahap gawat hingga sering dicanda-candai sebagai istri dari pedang berambut panjang yang aduhai itu.

Yamanbagiri juga tidak terlalu mahir memasak seperti Shokudaikiri Mitsutada. Pemilik pedang berpenutup mata itu senang memasak, kemampuannya itu ternyata menular kepada Shokudaikiri. Dalam benteng itu tiada pedang yang bisa memasak lebih enak daripada dia.

Yamanbagiri pun tidak cerewet ala ibu-ibu seperti Heshikiri Hasebe. Mulutnya terkunci rapat dan hanya bicara sekenanya. Kepalanya hampir selalu menunduk sampai kain yang menutupi tubuhnya harus menghalangi sampai mata. Bandingannya dengan Hasebe bak siang dan malam, Hasebe yang cerewet dan penuh percaya diri dengan Yamanbagiri yang pendiam dan pemalu.

Yamanbagiri tidak juga penuh sopan seperti Hirano Toushirou. Kata-katanya bukannya kasar, tapi dia tidak memanggil siapa pun dengan embel-embel dan tidak menggunakan bahasa halus dalam berbicara. Dia bahkan memanggil tuannya hanya dengan 'kamu' saja, saat hampir semua pedang lain menghormatinya dengan panggilan kehormatan bagi seorang tuan.

Hanya saja, entah kenapa Houchou Toushirou, adik baru Ichigo Hitofuri itu, lekat sekali dengan Yamanbagiri bagai adik bungsu manja yang ingin main dengan kakak.

Pada awalnya, Houchou memang menempeli pedang-pedang beraura ibu macam Horikawa, Shokudaikiri, Hasebe bahkan salah satu saudaranya sendiri yaitu Hirano. Kepada Horikawa dan Shokudaikiri ia meminta dibuatkan cemilan—karena Horikawa juga pandai memasak—kepada Hasebe dan Hirano selalu minta dipeluk.

Tidak ada yang pernah melihat muka Ichigo Hitofuri se-stres itu sebelumnya. Susah payah dia menjauhkan adiknya yang memeluk erat kaki pedang bersarung tangan hitam saat yang bersangkutan sedang memasak. Tidak ragu menjitak kepala terang Houchou ketika meminta Horikawa mencuci rambutnya di kamar mandi. Tersenyum canggung kepada Hirano yang lelah ditempeli seperti lem padahal anak itu sedang membuatkan teh untuk Uguisumaru. Sampai telinganya pengang karena diomeli Hasebe sebab _uchigatana_ itu terkejut, pagi-pagi begitu bangun tidur Houchou sudah berada di dalam selimutnya.

Ichigo sudah terbiasa punya lusinan adik yang tingkahnya macam-macam, tapi ulah mereka tidak banyak membuatnya pusing seperti Houchou yang kalau mau dihitung, tingkat stresnya bisa puluhan kali jumlah adiknya.

Sekarang, entah sudah kapok dipisahkan atau bosan, Houchou justru berpaling kepada Yamanbagiri, pedang paling rendah diri di benteng.

Kejadiannya sederhana, bermula ketika Yamanbagiri dikirim pergi berperang bersama Houchou yang saat itu baru beberapa hari berada di benteng mereka. Tuan mengirim mereka bersama Mikazuki, Shokudaikiri, Hasebe dan Namazuo.

Houchou terluka, ia belum memiliki pengalaman bertarung bersama. Apalagi musuh-musuhnya bertubuh jauh lebih besar daripadanya. Anak itu hampir saja terbelah jadi tiga andaikan Yamanbagiri tidak menghalau serangan oo _tachi_ musuhnya. Dia dan Namazuo yang juga mendapat luka ringan selamat dari maut.

Yamanbagiri mendapatkan luka di bahu kanan, membuatnya tidak dapat maju ke medan perang untuk sementara. Namun demikian, tepat setelah musuh menghilang, _uchigatana_ yang selalu memakai kain putih di tubuhnya itu duduk di hadapannya. Matanya memandang khawatir, tidak peduli lututnya kotor karena digunakan untuk bertumpu di atas tanah.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Tiga kali isakan basah dan sedotan ingus, Houchou menjawab takut-takut. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, Yamanbagiri-san. Maaf... Terima kasih... Lukanya..."

"Oh, ini," mata hijau peridot itu melirik ke bahu kanan, tempat lukanya bersarang. "Bukan masalah. Aku mesti mendapat banyak luka agar tidak dibandingkan dengan Yamanbagiri sebelumnya yang jauh lebih cantik. Jadi ini sudah biasa," katanya sambil menepuk kepala Houchou.

Houchou gagal paham apa hubungannya luka yang didapat sama dibandingkan dengan pedang lain, tapi ya sudahlah. Toh, tepukan kepala yang dia dapat dari Yamanbagiri cukup menyenangkan. Tangannya besar dan hangat, seperti tangan Ichi-nii. Padahal Yamanbagiri bukan kakaknya, dia bukan Ichi-nii. Tapi kenapa tangannya terasa begitu hangat?

Houchou melupakan air matanya. Tangan kecil yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk mengusap tangis dia singkirkan ke samping tubuh. Matanya menatap peridot milik Yamanbagiri yang menatapnya selembut seorang ibu.

Perlahan-lahan, mata itu seolah meresapinya. Dia seakan tenggelam ke dalamnya.

Sebelum tersadar, Houchou merasakan sekelibat pandangan penuh kemarahan dari seseorang. Sinyal di kepalanya langsung bisa menebak dengan jelas siapa yang mengirim pandangan tajam itu kepadanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Houchou menoleh, _nyeletuk_. Di hadapan si pengirim _pesan_ _kematian_ dan Yamanbagiri yang tangannya sudah mengelus-elus kepala kecokelatan Houchou.

"Yamanbagiri-san, cantik sekali..."

"J-JANGAN BILANG AKU CANTIK!"

Sejak saat itu, anggota baru Toushirou itu selalu berada di dekat Yamanbagiri seperti anak anjing yang setia. Menempel dengan erat bagaikan kain putih lusuh Yamanbagiri yang kedua. Di mana pun ada Yamanbagiri, di situ pun Houchou ada.

Bahkan saat _uchigatana_ itu lengah, Houchou selalu ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk sekadar peluk, cium pipi atau masuk dalam selimut. Saat berada di pemandian para pedang pun, Yamanbagiri yang selalu masuk paling akhir karena malu kalau tubuhnya dilihati banyak orang sering mengejutkan pedang lain yang sudah bersiap untuk tidur akibat teriakannya. Houchou rela menunggui sampai menolak Ichigo yang bersedia mencucikan rambutnya demi mandi bersama Yamanbagiri.

Yamanbagiri sebenarnya risih, tapi dia memaklumi, _Houchou kan masih anak-anak, biarkan sajalah. Nanti juga bosan sendiri_ , adalah alasan yang dia gunakan baik untuk dirinya sendiri maupun kepada mereka yang bertanya.

Yamanbagiri tidak tahu saja kalau sikap Houchou yang begitu manja padanya membuat pacarnya, si Tua dari Tenka Goken, Mikazuki Munechika cemburu tingkat gawat. Hampir tiap saat dia memandangi Houchou yang menempel kepada Yamanbagiri dengan tatapan selidik. Kini semua orang melihat _uchigatana_ yang jelita tapi tak sudi mengaku itu tengah dipreteli oleh dua makhluk yang senantiasa bertengkar memperebutkannya.

Pernah suatu kali, Houchou yang disuruh merawat kuda bersama pedang berjubah putih itu hendak menggamit tangan yang bersangkutan. Mikazuki yang kebetulan lewat mengambil sayuran melihat hal itu. Tak berapa lama, tepat selangkah sebelum kaki kecil Houchou sampai ke titik yang diinginkannya, sebuah keranjang terlempar untuk menghalangi jalannya.

Tak perlu ditanya siapa yang melakukannya. Houchou sudah hafal luar kepala siapa yang selalu menghalangi kedekatannya pada Yamanbagiri. Dia menoleh kepada Mikazuki, entah bagaimana kakek tua berwajah belia itu sudah berkelakar seru dengan si kecil Hotarumaru.

Mata dwiwarna itu masih meliriknya dari ujung. _Sudah kuduga_.

Ada juga kejadian ketika Yamanbagiri kebetulan terserang demam. Yagen dipanggil untuk membuatkan obat, Mikazuki selaku pacar juga tentunya diminta untuk merawat. Tuan terpaksa memberhentikan Yamanbagiri dari pasukan pertama sampai tubuhnya kembali sehat.

Houchou saat itu sedang ada ekspedisi, jadi dia tidak tahu Yamanbagiri tumbang karena kepanasan usai bekerja di ladang. Padahal _uchigatana_ duplikat itu biasa saja saat dikirim ke medan perang seharian penuh. Begitu pulang, tanpa ganti baju, tanpa sikat gigi apalagi mandi, Houchou Toushirou langsung menghambur ke kamar Yamanbagiri demi melihat keadaannya.

"Yamanbagiri-san baik-baik saja!?"

"SSSSSTTTT!"

Yang paling keras menyuruhnya diam tentu saja Mikazuki. Setengah kesal setengah menyesal Houchou menutup mulutnya, kemudian merengut kepada pedang berambut langit malam itu sambil misuh-misuh. Dia berusaha tidak mempedulikan helaan napas Yagen yang menggumam, _padahal Yamanbagiri-san baru saja tidur. Semoga dia tidak terbangun lagi_ , dan semacamnya.

Houchou duduk di samping kepala Yamanbagiri. Kasihan sekali pedang pertama di benteng itu. Mukanya merah seperti habis disiram air panas. Keringatan seperti habis mandi. Napasnya putus-putus seperti mau mati. Kelihatan sangat sekarat.

Namun, di mata Houchou, Yamanbagiri terlihat sangat menggoda saat itu.

"Nak," sapa Mikazuki. Tersenyum manis sekali seperti paman baik yang bersedia memberikan anak kecil sebatang permen. Senyumannya terus tertahan sampai Houchou melihat kepadanya, tidak peduli Yagen yang sudah mundur ke ujung ruangan perlahan-lahan.

Kita semua tahu, istilah _paman baik yang bersedia memberikan anak kecil sebatang permen_ tidak pernah berarti baik.

"Kalau kamu tetap menempeli Yamanbagiri bahkan di saat seperti ini, Keselamatanmu dipertanyakan, lho. Ahaha..."

Houchou ingin bertanya kenapa, tapi terhenti. Di sisi lain dia ingin melihat wajah Yamanbagiri yang mengundang. Meski demikian Mikazuki tetap melanjutkan, "Apalagi sampai berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. Aku tidak akan segan berduel dengan Ichigo Hitofuri."

Mata Houchou bertemu dwiwarna rembulan Mikazuki.

Tidak, tidak. Walau Houchou sangat menyukai Yamanbagiri, dia tidak mau urusan pribadinya ini sampai merepotkan kakak tertuanya itu. Apalagi kalau sampai Ichi-nii dan Mikazuki berduel, bisa habis satu benteng rata dengan tanah.

Tangan kecil Houchou, yang baru saja ingin menyentuh dahi Yamanbagiri—sekadar mengecek demamnya, sungguh—tidak jadi mendarat. Dia memindahkan haluannya ke hadapan Mikazuki yang menaikkan dua alis. "Oke, aku tak akan mengganggu Yamanbagiri-san sampai dia sehat."

Mikazuki tersenyum kembali. "Ahaha, baguslah kalau kamu paham. Sekarang ada baiknya kamu melapor kepada Tuan hasil ekspedisi kalian. Beliau pasti sudah menunggu."

Houchou enggan pergi, tapi terpaksa. Daripada urusan dan keadaan Yamanbagiri makin gawat lebih baik dia turuti dulu perkataan si Tua. Kata pepatah, orang tua selalu benar.

Mikazuki dan Houchou tidak pernah akur, begitu berita buruknya. Berita baiknya, Houchou tidak lagi menempel pada pedang lain yang beraura ibu dan merecoki pekerjaan mereka. Masalahnya, Yamanbagiri yang sekarang ini sedang ditempeli punya pacar sensitif macam Mikazuki.

* * *

.

* * *

Pagi ini, Hasebe memberikan pengumuman pengiriman para pedang ke medan tempur. Semua berkumpul demi mendengarkan siapa saja enam di antara mereka yang akan terjun. Ada Ishikirimaru, Ookurikara, Tsurumaru, Mikazuki, Izuminokami dan Yamanbagiri.

"TIDAK ADIL!" Houchou protes dari arah belakang. Telinga Midare sampai pengang karena teriakannya tadi. Seluruh pasang mata kecuali Shokudaikiri yang matanya hanya satu menatap kepadanya. Matanya menatap Hasebe kesal.

Hasebe, sebagai pihak yang selalu direpotkan oleh tuan mereka itu merengut. _Perintah Tuan kenapa harus diprotes segala, sih._ Dia bersungut, "Apanya yang tidak adil, Houchou? Tuan pasti sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Tidak perlu protes."

"Tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau!" Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng, Gokotai menenangkan lima anak harimau putihnya yang kaget. Houchou kemudian berdiri di samping Yamanbagiri yang sudah dihafalnya sejak mereka dikumpulkan. Terlihat di sisi sebelah Mikazuki menggenggam tangan _uchigatana_ itu erat. "Izinkan aku ikut! Aku mau bersama Yamanbagiri-san! Kalau Yamanbagiri-san ikut, aku juga ikut!"

Hasebe mendesah lelah, susah memperingati anak kecil labil yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Matanya melirik Shokudaikiri, meminta pendapat. "Tuan sudah menyiapkan tugas lain untukmu, Houchou-kun. Yamanbagiri-kun sudah berpengalaman jauh lebih banyak daripada pedang lain yang ada di sini, biarkan saja dia pergi, lagipula ada Mikazuki-san bersamanya."

 _Justru karena ada Mikazuki-san makanya aku protes!_ Houchou menambah dalam hati, tapi kalau dia bilang begitu, yang ada semua pedang di sana makin menatapnya aneh. "Terakhir kali kutinggal Yamanbagiri-san, dia kena demam."

Para pedang di sana saling pandang. Baru kali ini ada yang protes dengan keras perintah dari tuan mereka. Biasanya hanya ada kekecewaan kecil karena tak terpilih menjadi anggota pasukan depan atau ekspedisi.

Shokudaikiri berdehem, mencoba menengahi. "Ehem... Kalau begitu, mari kita tanyakan kepada pihaknya langsung. Yamanbagiri-kun, kamu mau Houchou ikut atau tidak?"

Pandangan para pedang beralih kepada _uchigatana_ berjubah putih. Yamanbagiri langsung gusar dan merona melihat betapa banyak pasang mata yang menatap ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar, genggaman tangannya pada tangan Mikazuki semakin erat, meminta pinjaman kekuatan. "A-aku..."

Mikazuki, melihat kegelisahan _uchigatana_ tercantiknya, langsung ambil kendali. Tanpa peduli keramaian dia menyambar kepala bertudung dan meletakkan wajah cantik itu ke bahunya. Makin meronalah Yamanbagiri dalam pundak sang Tua, untungnya tidak terlihat. "Ahaha. Maaf, ya. Dia sangat pemalu, tolong jangan memandanginya seperti itu. Lanjutkan saja."

Para pedang kembali menatap ke depan, tempat Hasebe dan Shokudaikiri memberikan pengumuman. "Sepertinya Yamanbagiri tidak memiliki keluhan, jadi kuanggap semua setuju dengan keputusan Tuan. Rapat selesai!"

Semuanya telah bubar, kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing yang sebelumnya tertunda. Kecuali enam pedang yang akan terjun ke medan tempur. Mereka menuju ke ruangan pribadi untuk mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian tempurnya.

Houchou diberi tugas bersih-bersih bersama Tsurumaru. Sepanjang bekerja, _tachi_ serba putih itu dengan riang gembira menggodanya sambil menggerakkan sapu. Kadang bercerita kalau dulu saat dia baru tiba di benteng, Shokudaikiri pun pernah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Houchou kepada Hasebe, walau tidak dengan cara ekstrim sepertinya.

Houchou menanggapi, "Heh? Yang benar? Shokudaikiri-san dan Hasebe-san itu ternyata..." dan dibalas anggukan Tsurumaru. Bangga sekali menunjukkan sesuatu yang orang lain belum tahu seakan hanya dia sendiri yang tahu. "Betul! Mengejutkan, kan? Aku saja terkejut!"

Lama berselang, ketika lantai baru saja mau dipel, Mikazuki datang dengan pakaian tempurnya. Terlihat sangat berat dan ribet. Houchou berpikir apa Mikazuki tidak kepanasan dengan pakaian tempur sebegitu tebalnya? Apa dia tidak kesusahan bergerak?

"Nak," Mikazuki memanggilnya. Selama ini pedang tua paling indah itu memang tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan namanya. Selalu panggilan kekanakan seperti _nak_ dan semacamnya. Houchou terpaksa menanggapi, karena kalau tidak _tachi_ berukir bulan sabit itu mungkin akan menantang Ichi-nii berduel.

"Aku hanya meminta satu hal saja kepadamu," katanya. Tajam dan lurus seperti panah yang dilepaskan. Bibir boleh tersenyum, tapi suasana dan isi hati bisa jadi berkebalikan. Houchou bisa tahu hanya dari aura yang dipancarkan sang Tenka Goken.

"Jangan pernah. Mengganggu. Istri saya. Lagi."

Gerakan tangan Houchou yang sedang memeras kain pel terhenti.

"Paham?"

Kalau begini, Houchou makin bersemangat. Tantangan membuatnya semakin panas.

End?

Catatan shihei:

Halo, saya shihei, orang baru di fandom touran yang sebenarnya sudah lama main gamenya dan baca fanfiknya. Sangat cinta Mikanba, segala hal yang ada Manba, dan tentu saja, si piso dapur dedek baru Toushirou, Houchou!

Baru saja dapet kemaren dan iya, dia lucu. Bahkan kesukaannya cukup unik, suka wanita bersuami. Di tumblr pun udah banyak doujin pendek pas dia nempel-nempel ke pedang lain yang kayak emak-emak. Makin lucuuu

Saya ndak tahu Mikazuki manggil apa ke dedek-dedek tantou, tapi sama Houchou anggap aja karena dia kesel jadi panggil nak. Maafkan ke-ooc-an parahnya juga #sungkem

Silakan dikomentari~


End file.
